Dawn of Fire
by Silverstorm13
Summary: Nothing is ever simple. Two of the Clans were gone, and Night was determined the other two would be destroyed soon enough. But what about the two kits who were found on the border one winter night. Rewrite of Storm and Flame.


**This is a rewrite of my story Storm and Flame. There will be some changes, so don't expect it to be exactly the same. It may be a little confusing at first, but everything will be explained and I can answer any questions you have. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Prologue_

Gone. Her friend, her family, her Clanmates, all gone.

The smell of sickness and death hung heavily in the air. A few bodies lay on the ground, the rest must have been buried. She let the clump of herbs drop from her mouth, she was too late, they were already dead.

The she-cat's name was Heatherleaf, apprentice medicine cat of BeechClan. StarClan had sent her on a quest to find the cure to the horrid sickness that had swept through her Clan. But in the end it did them do good, BeechClan was dead.

She saw the brown pelt of Thrushstar and Stonetree, her mentor. Among the bodies lay the pelt of Grousefeather, her best friend, and Fogstripe. Her sister.

"StarClan! How could this happen! Why didn't you save them!" the ginger and white she-cat yowled to the sky. There was no answer.

The sight and smell of the dead began to overwhelm her, she had to get out of here. So she ran, she ran as only a BeechClan cat could. Away from Clan territory, away from everything she knew. Away from death.

...

Her ribs showed through her fur, her ginger pelt was ragged and unkempt. Day ran together, time passed but she had no clue how much. It seemed like she had been here forever, that she had always slept between the roots of the big oak.

At first the forest had been confining for BeechClan territory was made up of open fields. The trees had seemed to trap her, and she could no longer stare at the stars at night. But she had gotten used to it and it no longer bothered her.

An unusual smell entered her nose, then it registered. Dogs. She crouched down between the tree roots and hoped the dogs wouldn't notice her. The dogs entered her view. There were only two of them, a big brown one and a slightly smaller golden one. The brown one sniffed the air and began to speak, surprisingly in cat.

"Come out, cat. We know you are there. This is our territory, you must come with us," he said. She crept out of the roots and into view, what did she have to loose.

...

The two dogs brought her to their camp where they presented her to another cat. She didn't even try to understand this strange place, it was two weird.

The cat's name was Night, and as his name implied he was black. But what caught her eye was the many scars on his pelt and his familiar scent, he was from OakClan. He told her that his Clan had been killed also.

Heatherleaf stayed with Night and they soon became friends, then more.

...

There were three of them, three little kits, born in the dead of winter. Eagle, a tom who looked just like her, Falcon, a reddish-brown she-cat, and Hawk, and little black tom. They were so perfect, but they could not stay here.

Night had changed, he was no longer the loving mate she had known, but tyrant bent on having revenge on StarClan for wiping out his Clan. She did not want her kits to grow up like him.

Hawk would have to stay, he was too little to survive the trip to the two remaining Clans, and he had developed a cough and she wasn't sure he would recover.

The ginger queen picked Eagle and Falcon up in her mouth and trudged through the snow in the direction of the border between MapleClan and WillowClan. The cold wind howled around her and the snow numbed her paws, but she kept walking and soon she reached her destination.

She placed one kit on MapleClan's side of the border and the other of WillowClan's side, if the kits were together Night would be more likely to find them. She let out yowl that hopefully someone would hear and backed away to watch her kits until someone came and saw the her kits.

Why was StarClan so cruel! They took her family, changed her mate so he could no longer be recognized as the loving tom he used to be, then they took her kits. They were destined to live a life without her, to know another cat as their mother.

Soon a WillowClan patrol come and took Falcon, then a few minutes later a MapleClan patrol came. Eagle and Falcon were gone, taken in by the remaining Clans. Hawk was dying of greencough. Night had changed. Her Clan was dead, her friends and family departed, gone. Gone.

* * *

_Allegiances_

**MapleClan**

-Leader- **Graystar**, gray tom with white underbelly and paws

-Deputy- **Flutterbreeze**, calico she-cat

-Medicine Cat- **Fernpelt**, black she-cat

_Apprentice_, **Talonpaw**

-Warriors- **Embertail**, coal black tom

_Apprentice_, **Pebblepaw**

**Spottedfeather**, tortoiseshell she-cat

**Dovebrook**, very pale gray and white she-cat

**Whitefrost**, white tom

_Apprentice_, **Honeypaw**

**Brightflower**, ginger tabby she-cat

**Snakestrike**, big brown tabby tom

**Foxpelt**, orange and white striped tom

_Apprentice_, **Amberpaw**

**Oakdust**, swift light brown tom

-Apprentices- **Talonpaw**, sleek brown tom

**Pebblepaw**, dark blue-gray tom

**Honeypaw**, honey colored she-cat

**Amberpaw**, reddish-brown she-cat

-Queens- **Snowcloud**, beautiful longhaired white she-cat

**Lightfur**, small fawn tabby she-cat

**Willowsong**, gray tabby she-cat

-Elders- **Bucklegs**, long-legged light brown tom

**Mistfur**, dapple gray retired queen

**Yellowspeckle****_, _**calico she-cat

-Kits- _Willowsong x Foxpelt_

**Stormkit**, light gray and white she-cat

**Silverkit**, silver-gray she-cat with white paws

**Stripekit**, ginger tabby tom

**Flamekit**, ginger tom(adopted)

_Snowcloud x Oakdust_

**Patchkit**, black and white tom

**Icekit**, pure white she-cat

**Owlkit**, light brown tom

**Willowclan**

-Leader- **Spottedstar**, long-haired white tom with tabby patches

-Deputy- **Pinefoot**, deep chestnut tabby tom

-Medicine Cat- **Ivyleaf**, long-haired fawn tabby she-cat

-Warriors- **Poppybud**, smallerdilute calico she-cat

**Fishpelt**,blue-gray tom

_Apprentice_, **Cloverpaw**

**Shadowclaw**, black tom with white paws

_Apprentice_, **Wrenpaw**

**Windheart**, cream and white she-cat

**Duskbreeze**, handsome dark gray tabby tom

**Brambleleaf**, chocolate colored tom with a torn ear

**Raindapple**, spotted blue-gray tom

-Apprentices- **Cloverpaw**, golden tom

**Wrenpaw**, light brown tabby tom

-Queens- **Swanflight**, beautiful cream and white she-cat

**Larkwing**, brown tabby she-cat

**Darkstream**, jet-black she-cat

-Elders- **Beechbreeze**, brown tabby tom

-Kits- _Swanflight x Fishpelt_

**Cloudkit**, cream and white she-cat

**Aspenkit**, small blue-gray tom

**Dawnkit**, reddish-brown she-cat(adopted)

* * *

**I hope you liked it, please tell me what you think. It's my birthday, by the way.**


End file.
